Maya Hart One Shots :)
by Pinkumbe
Summary: A bunch of GMW oneshots please tell me your ideas on what I should do I might use them :)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Sorry I fuck everything up in this stupid group!"

Maya Screamed at Riley.

"Yeah! And you know what I'm sorry for? I'm Sorry for ever opening my window to you!"

Riley was in tears. While the gang watched Riley and Maya fight.

"Well maybe wish for that! Because everything you seem to want you always get you don't know how hard it is for the rest of us because your a spoiled bitch! Your Mom has a job that can afford you anything you want! So go ahead princess wish for it!"

Maya stormed out of the bakery leaving Riley and her friends all behind. Riley sit's down next to Lucas while he rubs her back

"How could she say that to me? Does she really think i'm a spoiled bitch?"

Riley put her face in her hands and just started to cry

"She is right I should wish I never would have opened up my stupid window."

* * *

"Maya I'm so sorry I did not mean it."

Riley ran up to Maya on the subway and gave her a hug

"Who the hell are you?"

Maya backed up and pulled Riley's hands off of her

"I'm Riley... Your Best Friend..."

"I don't know any Riley and I know for sure your not my best friend, never in a million years would I have a friend like you."

Maya quickly left the subway train without looking back at Riley

"Did my wish actually come true?" Riley thought in her head

* * *

At school when Riley walked into the Class room she looked at the desks where Maya normally sits Farkle is sitting there Lucas is not there and neither is Zay. Riley quickly takes her seat and does not pay attention to three people missing in the class

"Okay, No Zay No Lucas No Maya, Just like normal. Now lets start the class."

Riley raised her hand Cory pointed at her

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why are they never here?"

Riley put down her hand then her other hand over that hand

"Who? Maya, Zay, and Lucas?" Riley noded "Riley you know they are the 'Punks' here and never follow any rules not a big deal sweet heart."

"Where do they go?"

Riley does not want her friends to be in trouble or used to be friends

"I don't know Riley."

Just as he said that a police officer opened up the door he had Maya Lucas and Zay by their jackets he pushes them into the room then looks at Cory

"Are these yours?"

Cory noded

"Yes sir, Thank you for bringing them to class."

The police officer turns around points at his eyes then back at the group of teens standing there

"So glad you guys could join us. Please take a seat."

Cory gives them a quick fake smile.

"It's your fault we got caught idiot."

Maya says pushing Lucas further down towards the back of the room

"Shut up." Lucas said while taking a seat.

Riley watched them go to there seats the whole class they just sat there and argued the entire time.

*Bell Rings*

"Maya it's not a big deal. Calm down, if Charlie said sorry just let him say sorry."

Lucas grabbed Maya's arm before she left the room Riley was still packing up her stuff but they don't care that she is right there

"Really so I could kill someone and say sorry to their parents and everything will be okay? NO! Sorry don't cut shit anymore, no matter who it is."

Maya removed Lucas's hand off her arm and walks away Lucas and Zay follow her, They walk out of the school and Riley is forced to act like everything is fine that nothing just happened.

* * *

"Charlie get you fucking ass back here!"

Maya screamed while running after Charlie into an alley while Lucas and Zay chase her, Charlie backs up against the wall and puts his hands out trying to calm Maya down

"Maya I said sorry, I was just messing with you, calm down."

Maya keeps walking forward before Lucas wraps his arms around Maya's stomach and lifts her up.

"Charlie Run!"

Lucas yelled while Charlie quickly got off the wall and made a run for it. After 10 minutes Lucas put Maya down and put her back aginst the wall and leaned in front of her so she can't get after Charlie

"Ass!" Maya shoved Lucas off her and turned around to look at him "I almost beat the kid up why did you have to do that?!"

Lucas does not shove Maya back it's not his place to do that.

"HEY! YOU TWO! WHAT THE HECK ARE YALL ARGUING SO LOUD FOR SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO DO STUFF IN PEACE!"

Maya and Lucas look up as they see a brown haired girl standing on the fire escape. Riley does not notice it's them until she finished saying that

"Girl why don't you mind your fucking business and leave us alone!"

Maya yelled back up there

"Sorry!"

Riley quickly bent down to where they can't see her but she can see them.

"Maya Charlie said he was just having a little fun with you, can't you leave the poor boy alone?"

"Lucas if you want to go protect him more, than ask him to be your Girl Friend and not me."

Maya pushes Lucas, he tripped over a bottle and fell to the ground while Maya ran away.

* * *

"dad? Who else does Maya hang around during the day?"

Riley put down her fork from eating and looks at her father while he and Topanga look at each other then at Riley Multiple times

"Riley sweetie... Why are you all of a sudden so interested in what Maya does?"

Her father is trying to make up an excuses not to answer her question

"Tell me Dad. I want to know what everyone in my class does."

Riley tried to make something up for her dad to answer

"Riley... you know your uncle Josh? and how he is never around anymore?" Riley nods "Well that's because he is hanging around Maya and does not want to be the 'bad' uncle."

"Oh okay."

Riley trys to play it cool but she is freaking out on the inside, without Riley ever meeting Maya she would have never got on the Subway the day Lucas showed up and Maya would be there she would have met him and kept him as her friend...

* * *

"Maya only tried to kill Charlie today. After we got caught spray painting the park and had to go back to school."

Lucas sat down next to Maya and in front of them was Josh. Zay went home he does not really like to hang out with Josh that much

"Well what did Charlie do?"

Josh is basically the 'Leader' of their little group that they have, their hangout place is Josh's apartment.

"Well when we were hanging out with Charlie because he was at the park to he grabbed my ass and called me a whore. What else do you want me to do after Lucas just sat there and said nothing about it, it's not my fault Lucas is a crappy boyfriend."

Lucas smacks Maya in the arm and she returns the favor by smacking his chest, Josh chuckles at them

"What so funny?"

Lucas stops looking at Maya and looks at Josh who has a little smirk on his face

"Just you two and how you think your fighting but your just flirting with each other."

Josh pulls out his phone and starts texting someone.

"When y'all went back to class. Who's class did you go in?"

Josh does not look up he just keeps staring at his phone.

"Matthews, History class. Why?"

Maya looks confused at why Josh randomly asked them a question like this

"Was there a girl, Brown hair, Tall, Skinny, All smiling in the front row?"

"Yeah there was. she was watching us the whole class like we did something bad to her. Why?"

"The teacher is my brother, and the girl is his daughter now she is asking questions about you Maya."

"Why would she ask about me?"

Lucas gets up off the couch and walks to the kitchen he does not really care for this conversation they are having.

"I'm not sure... She said she wanted to know what everyone in her class does but she did not ask about Lucas or Zay."

"Weird."

"Shit, Guys get this place cleaned up in 10 my brother is coming over, with his kid."

"Dammit."

Lucas puts the food away while Maya starts straightening up the couch Josh starts stacking the magazines on the coffee table the rest of the place was neat.

* * *

"My brother!"

Cory shouts as Josh opens the door

"My Brother!"

Josh says back to him as they give each other a hug

"Hey Riley."

Josh waves and then lets them in, Riley looks around the first she looks at is Maya then Lucas they both watch as Riley and Cory sit down in a chair

"So what's up?"

Josh tries to get the conversation going so they don't sit there and stare at each other

"Riley just wanted to see her Uncle..."

Maya let's out a little laugh then Lucas hits her arm while trying not to let out a laugh, Josh rolled his eyes at them

"Well nice meeting you guys but me and Lucas are gonna head out."

Maya gets up and then helps Lucas stand up everyone watched them as they walked out of the door.

* * *

"Maya is no good. I don't want to be like this forever, I just want my best friend to be back! I want my Maya to be back my best friend the only person in the world that gets me why can't she be here right now why did I make that stupid wish! I WISH I HAD MY BEST FRIEND BACK!"

* * *

 **Hope you liked that little One-Shot i'm going to make more it will just take me at least 5 Days if you want them to be longer than this one. this one took me one day to do it's not that long im going to try to make them longer. Review what you liked and give me some ideas on what I should do :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Maya?!"

Maya turns around and see's Lucas her blonde hair hanging out of her black beanie, She has black rubber gloves on.

She looks at Lucas up and down when she notices he has a police uniform on and shinning his flashlight at her she bolts

Lucas tries to run after her but when she turns a corner he lost her...

 _No one from their friend group has talked to or seen Maya after high school started and now that high school has ended everyone kind of forgot about her but Riley, everyone just knew she dissapeared and was never heard from again..._

* * *

"I really wish Maya was here to see this, she would love this show." Riley said she was kind of sad she missed her best friend and she just wanted her back

"Riley, Guys, I have something to tell y'all, something that happened last night." Lucas sits down next to his friends on the couch

"Go ahead Lucas you can tell us anything." Everyone noded at what Riley said

"I saw Maya to night..." Riley sat straight up once Maya's name left his mouth everyone else just slowly lifted their heads to look at Lucas "i got a call about someone vandalizing a building. I went there and I said something when she turned around the first thing I saw was her big blue eyes then her small body then her long blonde hair and her face. I said her name she looked at me up and down then bolted. I lost her..."

No one knew what to say, They all just sat there in silence.

"Are you sure?" Riley spoke up Lucas looked at Riley she could tell he was stressed about it "It could just be another girl that looks like Maya. I know that my Maya my best friend would never do anything like that. Maya has changed a lot she would not go back to that I know that."

"Riley without you Maya loses it do you remember in 7th grade when she went rampaging around the school?" Farkle was right Maya could be doing anything right now and Riley knew that she just did not want to believe it

"Maya will remember me and she will do good I know it." Riley gets up and leaves the room.

"Are you sure it was her Lucas?" Zay questioned

"Do you think I could ever forget her beautiful blue eyes?" Zay just put his head down he knew Lucas was right it was Maya.

* * *

"Ever get caught sweetie?" Charlie asked Maya while giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead

"No, but the cop I ran away from knew my name..."

 _It has been so long from the last time she saw Lucas she does not remember her friends name or what they look like._

"What did his badge thing say?"

Charlie sat down on their couch and patted the seat beside him for Maya to sit on.

"It said something Friar. Why? Should I know him?"

Charlie shook his head he knows who it is but Maya was so torn apart leaving them he thought it was best if she forgot them he still talked to Lucas and Riley but he has never said anything about Maya.

"No, but I know who he is. Why don't you go get some rest and I will do some work."

Charlie picked up his phone and started dialing a number.

"Okay."

Maya walks away and into her room Charlie and Maya own their own apartment but they have separate rooms.

* **Phone starts ringing** *

"Hey, Lucas I was wondering if I could come over and hang out with you guys again tomorrow night?"

"Yeah that would be great!"

"Great so you still never heard from Maya?"

Charlie tried to find out if he knew it was her or if Maya was just imagining someone saying her name.

"Actually... I saw her tonight, she was spray painting something into the wall I have to investigate tomorrow morning. It was dark and i'm not sure if she was spray painting or trying to break into something. You can come to the scene tomorrow and see. Want to?"

"Yeah that would be great! Where is it?"

"It's at the little park thing by the art place."

"Cool i'll be there."

"Cool see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Charlie hung up the phone after a while of watching tv he decided to go to bed before getting ready to see Lucas and get Maya out of the situation.

* * *

"Hey Charlie. I did not think you were actually going to come."

Lucas greets his old friend with a 'bro hug'

"I just could not wait to see what my old friends were up to."

"Were you friends with Maya?"

Lucas wants to find out where Maya went before high school and if anyone else talked to her.

"Yeah me and Maya are great friends."

Once Charlie realized what he said his eyes widened _did I just give Maya away? God I hope he did not hear me._ Charlie was so scared

"Are? Do you still talk to Maya?"

Lucas raised one eyebrow while looking at Charlie

"oh no I meant that we were great friends. I have not heard her name in a while..."

Charlie made up a quick lie to get his and Maya's ass saved

"Yeah. I was surprised to see her, I would have never thought she would go back to doing things like this."

"I kind of expected it. Without Riley in her life she does not remember her good side her and Riley are half of a whole Riley the good side Maya the Wild side."

"I never thought of it that way, but lets take a look around see if she left anything behind."

Lucas walks over to the painting and looks around it, under the bench he spots a cell phone. He picks up the cell phone and looks at the back its a case that is a picture of Riley and Maya together

"This must be her phone..."

Charlie looks at it he laughs a little bit at the funny faces they are making in the picture.

"Lets see if she still has the same password."

Lucas typed in her old password and it opened. He quickly goes to the contacts and looks through it...

 _I see she deleted my number and Rileys..._ Lucas thought to his self

"Hey Charlie... She still has your number on here."

"Weird..."

Charlie glids his hand across the wall that Maya has painted on.

 _God I hope she deleted our messages._ Charlie thought

"Charlie. Sorry to do this but your under arrest for helping out the criminal."

Charlie sighed

"Okay."

Lucas cuffed up Charlie and put him in the police car.

* * *

"where is she?!"

Lucas slammed his hands on the table trying to get something out of Charlie

"I'm not telling you anything!"

Charlie quickly yelled back he knows if he through Maya under the bus she would kill him.

"Ether way we can catch her so we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Charlie smiled

"She is to quick you wont catch her. You did not even know she was alive till yesterday."

Charlie let out a little laugh

"Where is your phone?"

"I don't have it. Good Luck finding it."

Lucas starts to call his phone then Charlie starts to straighten up.

"Hello?"

Maya answered the phone Lucas pointed at a guy to trace where the phone is, The guy gave him a thumb up. and Lucas hung up the phone.

"Got her."

"Shit."

Charlie knew Maya was probably still sleeping and was not going to leave the house today.

* * *

"Fuck."

Maya heard someone pounding on the door for it to open she knew it was a police man she quickly went to her room and opened up the window to climb out. when she opened the window a police officer came in through it and grabbed Maya's wrist

"Got you. Think you can get away again?"

The guy who caught her was Lucas he started to smile

"Again? I never ran before."

Lucas put the cuffs on her

"You got away from some of your friends in high school all except one and he ratted you out. Nice picking of friends Maya."

"Who are you?"

Maya does not know how he knew about that.

"I don't know you figure that out, by the way last name Friar."

Maya tried really hard to figure out who he was

"The only people who know about that is... Lucas?!"

"Got it right."

"Sorry I left just once you and Riley got together and her telling me that I was not acting like me I was acting like her, when she is the one who picked out my clothes the one who wanted me to get good grades, when I was me again you blamed me for stuff I never did. I felt like I had no other place to go. I was talking with Charlie the whole time hanging with him. It is not my fault that you and Riley kicked me out of the group so it is basically your fault i'm getting arrested."

* * *

 **I know this one is not really good my school traded our lap tops for new ones and it took me a long while to figure the new one out :) Please leave a review on what my next Chapter should be about!**


	3. Chapter 3

_OMG! they are going to be so mad at me what is Maya thinks the reason I left with my mom was because of our fight? I feel like i'm being that person I was before I left for London I can't be mad at Maya she probably only did it because she got mad at me right? I wonder what its has been like without me there, Guess i'm about to find out._ These where the thoughts in Riley Matthews head as she walks up the stairs into her old school but for her last year of high school. She has been gone for so long she does not even know if her friends will know who she is, She started getting stuff out of her locker for her first class which is history

"R-Riley?" A voice came from behind her it was none other than Zay, Riley turned around and smiled at him

"Hi Zay..." Riley turned around and closed her locker then looked back at Zay

"Your your really back?" He started jumbling his words like he did not know what to say to her she has been gone for so long he is just so happy to see her, he jumped up and hugged her

"Yes, I'm really back. What is your first class?" She asked Zay as they start walking up the stairs

"History you?"

"History." They both smile then started to laugh. They walk into their classroom and all eyes are on her Lucas could not stop looking at her like if he looks away she is going to go away again Farkle was jumping up and down with his face glowing but... Maya was not there _Maybe she has a different class this period_ Riley thought she sat down in a empty seat next to Lucas he kept staring at her "Are you okay Lucas? Your acting like if you look away ill disappear." Lucas smiled

"Yeah, just happy your back. Maybe if you stick around things will go back to normal."

Riley looked confused "What do you mean back to normal?" She started to get her history book out of her bookbag

"Well because you left Maya-" Lucas was cut off by a slam of the door

"Okay enough talking time for my lesson." It was he got his old job back and now he teaches history again Farkle's face lit up again with his big smile

"FARKLE TIME!" He yelled and flipped over his desk tag and started talking to the class about how much he missed Riley

"Riley it has been hell without you here, I have missed you so much! Please never leave again make everything the way it was-" The door swung open making Farkle faint

"He did it again!" Lucas said while looking at the door and rolling his eyes when he see's a police officer holding Maya by her shirt

"Hello officer nice to see you again today." said smiling at him

"Yeah keep this one. This is a bad habit you got Short stuff don't keep it up or you be in the same place as your best friend Charlie." The officer pushed her in the room a little bit while she looked around she stopped at a face that she remembered but it was in her spot Maya walked over to Riley

"Hi peaches." Riley gave her a smile even though she was so scared of Maya she wanted to cry right now.

"Move." Riley whined and ran to a different seat that was beside Zay

"What happened to her?" Riley was scared she saw that it was Maya but that was not the Maya she knew

"After you left she had no good influences so she went back to the streets the only place she felt like she belonged."

Zay look at who was talking to the officer after walked away the officer pointed at his eye's then Maya and everyone looked at Maya and she did the same thing back at him. Then the officer started laughing and Maya laughed to

Once the class started Riley could hear Lucas and Maya talking Riley got really annoyed and without thinking she turned around and looked at Maya "I'm trying to liste to my fathers lesson so if you could keep quite that would be great."

Maya turned her head and gave Riley a death glare while Everyone slapped their heads "What did you say to me?!" Maya said threw her teeth

"I said be quite i'm trying to listen."

Maya started laughing "You think i'm going to listen to what you say after what you did to me? Bitch, you think you can just come back into our life's and expect us to just welcome you back with open arms? think again hoe."

Riley knew she could not win this battle and she gave up "Sorry..." She said silently

"Sorry does not cut it this time. It never has it never will."

Lucas grabbed Maya's arm "She said sorry calm down Maya."

Maya shoved his hand off her "Are you really on her side?" Maya looked at him with a cold dead stare

"No..." Lucas said and then looked away

"Riley Matthews you are **DEAD** to me."

* * *

The bell rang and Maya quickly left the room, Lucas was right behind her before Riley stopped him

"Why is Maya being like this?"

Lucas tried to push past her but she wanted her answers "Why don't you ask her now get out of my way." Lucas pushed her off him and walked away

"He has not been the same ether..." Zay patted Riley on the back and walked out of the room

"I missed you Riley." Farkle hugged Riley and walked her to her next class which happens to be Maya's next class too

* * *

"What are you drawing?" Riley asked Maya and Maya did not get mad

"I'm just drawing what I feel." When Maya draws it lets all her anger go away and she is her calmest at this point and time this is her safe spot from when Riley left this is the only place she felt safe

Riley smiled "What did I do? How bad has it been from when I left?"

Maya does not answer she just keeps drawing "Did I do something?"

"No you did nothing, that's the problem." Maya put down her pencil and picks up her paint brush

"What did I not do?"

"You did not want to stay." Maya put down her paint brush and looked at Riley

"What?"

"Ypu did not fight to stay here it's like you wanted to leave me like I was not your best friend anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm Sorry Riley." Maya hung up the phone and walked away

 _How could this happen to her? my best friend is in so much trouble and I can't help her. This is the worst thing that could have ever happened to us..._ Riley was over thinking this whole situation and could not stop thinking about it

* * *

"Where is Maya?" Lucas questioned Maya has not been at school or been hanging out with the group all week what happened to her?

"Maya is in trouble," Everyone looked over at Riley but she could not look them in the face while saying this to them "And I could not get her out of it."

Lucas moves his body to face Riley more "What are you talking about? It is not possible for Maya to be in so much trouble that you can't get her out of it."

Zay walks into the diner and sits down in a chair near where Riley is sitting "What's shaking?" Zay smiled and laughed a little bit

"Maya did something..." Her voice trailed off

Lucas started to get annoyed with Riley avoiding his question "What did she do Riley?" Farkle said before Lucas could say a word

"I want you to ask her that." Riley finally looked up at them she looked at their expressions they were all really worried about Maya

Lucas puts his head in his hands and started laughing so he would not yell "How are we going to do that Riley? She is not here and she will not answer her phone."

"I will take you to her."

* * *

"Maya?!" Lucas yelled in the ear of the phone _Maya is in jail what the actual fuck did she do? how could Riley have let her do something this big?_ Lucas looked mad on the outside but he is wanting to cry he never wanted Maya to end up like this he did not know she would ever do anything to end up like this.

"I'm sorry Lucas." Her voice started cracking she was holding in tears

"What did you do?!"

"You know how Riley's birthday is coming up?" Lucas noded "I did not have any money to get her a present, and she is my best friend I can't just not give her a present." Lucas noded again "So I stole something, I stole something to give my best friend so she was happy so she did not feel forgoten on her special day. I did not want her to feel the way I did when I wake up on my special day and see no one is home that no one cared enough to be there with me."

"Maya..." Lucas felt bad for yelling at her "I never knew that you would steal for Riley, She would have loved you the same even if you did not get her anything."

"I know but she deserves a happy day a day just for her and I was going to make that day better."

* * *

 **Sorry I know this was such a short chapter I just really needed to post something quick because I just got bored this time and started typing something this is a very short chapter most of my chapters will never be this short so just bare with me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sweetie, I know when you are reading this you will be crying because you heard the news... Riley I could not stay any longer I was depressed, I could not help it so many things were happening to me I just wanted to be dead. Hey I guess this was the one thing that worked out for me... I'm sorry I had to go. I'm Sorry that I can't be there with you to help you through this time. I know everything is going to be okay you are going to be okay. Get Ranger Rick to help you, ask him out be the one to be there. Don't ever think this is your fault because it's not none of this is your fault it's no ones fault. I was depressed... and I could not just stop being depressed it was not a choice if I had a choice I would have chosen to be with you and we could have lived our dreams, I'm sorry I had to go but it was my time and I could not wait to get this life thing over with. Forget about me and live on with your life i'm not someone you should ruin your life for... just know I Love You!_

 _~Love Maya_

* * *

Riley read the note to Lucas Farkle and Zay once they heard that Maya was gone and how she was gone Lucas got up from his seat and walked out of the door Riley started to cry while Farkle and Zay help her trying really hard not to cry.

"Riley i'm sorry..." Zay started to talk but he knew if he talked he would eventually cry

"How could she have not told me that she was going through so much things." Riley had tears pouring down her face, her face was red and soaked with her tears

"I don't know why she did not tell us... Riley everything is going to be okay I promise..." Farkle just wanted to see Riley happy again he hated that she was like this he always wanted her to be the way she was when they first met her weird little goofy self.

Riley started to breathe normally she was starting to calm down "Let's go see Lucas." Riley said before everyone noded and stood up

* * *

"Lucas?" Riley knocked on his bedroom window with Zay and Farkle standing beside her on the fire escape "Are you in there?" Riley cuped her hands and looked through the glass his room was dark and she only could see some figures.

"Go Away Riley." Lucas said loud enough that Riley could hear but she could not hear how his voice was cracking and he was breaking down

Maya was the only person that held their group together no matter what happened Maya went on a trip for a month and Riley stopped talking to Lucas and Farkle and Zay because Maya was not there to bring them together like she always does "Lucas are you okay?" Farkle yelled from behind Riley Zay moved Riley and Farkle out of the way and opens up Lucas's window anyway

"Stop trying to push us away Lucas, I don't care if I see you upset I was crying just a little bit ago because Maya is gone it's okay to cry it's okay sometimes it's okay to cry." Zay sat next to Lucas on his bed while the rest of them climbed into the window "What are you looking at on your phone?" Zay questioned while clearly seeing he is looking at the camera roll

"Just some old videos and Pictures of Maya that we took..." Lucas's voice cracked so he stopped talking he did not want Riley to see him cry

Riley and Farkle go sit with Lucas as well and they all gather around to watch the video of their close friend

 _"GO RILEY!" Maya yelled from the bleachers at a cheer leading competition behind the camera you can hear Lucas laugh a little bit before pointing the camera at Riley and screaming for her._

 _There was a picture of Maya at the top of the bleachers looking at the sun set and the sun hit perfectly to where you could just see the outline of her body and her long blonde hair_

"I miss her." Lucas turned off his phone and moves around to face the group "I knew what was going on in her life..." Riley opened her mouth at how Maya could tell Lucas but not her "She talked to me about Suicide I never actually thought she would kill herself... She asked me questions... I told her that everything was going to be okay... but I guess she did not believe me or did not want to believe me..."

Riley jumped and hugged Lucas "Thank you for trying to save my best friend." Lucas hugged her back

"I wish I was there to protect her..."

* * *

 _Latter on the news it said there was a Suicide from a 18 year old boy brown/blonde hair Green eyes he was originally from Texas he jumped off of a bridge and left something behind when he fell, It was a picture of him with another girl that committed Suicide months before she was 17 had long blonde hair and 5'1 Maybe they had a connection in each other that caused them to do this. His friends are devistated that they lost a close friend._

* * *

 **Sorry I know this was depressing I was just feeling depressed lately so I wrote what I felt... Hope you guys liked it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas smiled then leaned over his hand at the top of the lockers and the other on another girls ass, Once Maya saw Lucas doing this after he had just flirted with Riley mad her furious

"Leave!" Maya said to the girl firmly and with a slight scream the girl ran to her class Maya looked Lucas in the eye's as she watched his eye's look up then back at her "What the fuck is wrong with you Hunckleberry?!"

Lucas formed a playful smile on his perfect pink lips "What do you mean? You're the one who just scared my friend away." Lucas was trying to sound all innocent but Maya wont buy it

Maya started to push on Lucas's chest "You know what i'm talking about. You fucking play with Riley's emotions to just go and fuck with another whore. That is my best friend and you are not going to treat her like another one of your sex toys dumb ass."

Before she could hit him another time with her finger he quickly grabbed her wrist Maya whimpers a bit at the pain "What where you saying?"

Maya tried to get away from his grip "Let go of me you fuck boy." Lucas looked around to see if anyone was looking

once he saw that the hallway was empty he slammed her wrist in the lockers pinning her to the locker he was so close she could not move any part of her body without touching him "Oh Fuck boy? That's a new one I think I like it..." He started to mess with her "And now you should be..." Maya could smell his breathe and she could tell he had been drinking before he came to school "You should be called My new slut."

"What are you talking about? I'm no one's slut." Maya tried harder to get out of his grip but every time she moved he tightened his grip till his knuckles where turning white

"You do what ever I say, Or I tell your best friend you tried to seduce me." He had a playful smile still on his face he is loving it that Maya is so weak at this moment she is not as tough as she thinks she is

"She wont believe you!" Maya got up close to his face and yelled in his ear

"She believed everything else I told her about other girls. Why would she not believe me now? Hart you lost at your own fucking game how pathetic." He moved her hands off the lockers and slammed her against them again she whimpered again "Not as tough as you think are you?" He smiled but she did not answer "Answer the damn question." He slammed her on the lockers again

"No I'm not..." She said quietly

He slammed her harder "Could not hear you!"

"Fine! I'm not as tough or as strong as I think i am!" Maya was defeated and there was no way she could fight her way to win this

Lucas smiled while Maya looked down at her shoes "After school when everyone leaves stay behind watch me practice football then I will tell you my first job I need you to do." Maya looked like she was about to cry

"Okay..." She mumbled

"What was that?" Lucas said lifting her hands a little from the locker

"Okay Okay!" She said quickly before he could slam her again "I'll be there."

"Good." He said before slamming her to the locked letting go while she hit the floor he walked away Maya sat on the floor and looked at her wrists they where purple...

* * *

She did what Lucas told her to do and she sat on the bleachers and started to draw because she did not really care about football The football players took a little break when Maya got a text message

 **Lucas: I said watch not fucking draw.**

Lucas looked at her when she looked up from her phone and he opened his arms and shrugged his shoulders

 **Maya: I do what ever I want as long as I am here.**

 **Lucas: Not our deal!**

Maya started to get her stuff she was done with his bull shit

 **Lucas: Fucking leave and I tell Riley a whole lot more**

Maya read the text slow and put her stuff back and she saw Lucas had a small smile like he was in control of everything

 **Lucas: That's what I thought.**

"Ass" Maya mumbled

"That was mean." Maya jumped at the voice behind her when she turned around it turned out to just be one of Lucas's friends his name is Zay "Lucas is mean but he is not an ass."

Maya laughed at her self "He really actually is an ass." Zay laughed

"How did I not realize how cute you are?" Zay moved a piece of Maya's hair behind her ear while she giggled

"I'm not sure..." Maya had a smile on her face no one has ever called her cute before and she really liked someone calling her cute

"What's your number blonde?" Zay pulled out his phone and handed it to Maya so she can put her number "I'll text you." Maya smiled while Zay walked away

 **Zay: Hey cutie :)**

 **Maya: Hey, Where did you go?**

 **Zay: Lol Back on the field but i'm sitting on the bench taking a break**

 **Maya: You Play?**

 **Zay: I play the bench...**

 **Maya: Ha ha okay that's cute**

 **Zay: The practice is over... Would you like to catch a movie some time?**

 **Maya: Yeah I'd love to**

Maya turned off her phone and shoved it back in her pocket while she watched all of the football players leave to go change back into normal cloths

 **Lucas: Wait for me where you are do not talk to anyone on the team!**

Maya rolled her eyes before laying back in the bleachers before she knew it Lucas was standing in front of her blocking the sun view "Get up." He kicked the side of the bleacher.

"Rude much" Maya sat up and rubbed her eyes like she just woke up from a two hour nap "Okay what was so important that you had to tell me to do that I had to watch you play a stupid game." Lucas smiled

"It's not stupid short stack." Maya looked at him in confusion

"Short stack?"

"Hunckleberry?"

"Okay we are even." Maya crossed her arms "What do you want to tell me?"

"There is a party tonight at my house be there or Riley knows everything." He pointed a finger at Maya while taking one of the chips she has been eating

"Why?" Lucas stopped in his path from walking away

"What? Why What?" Lucas smiled at her like it was his little game "Why do I mess with you?" Maya noded "That is for me to know and you to find out blonde" He put his hand in her bag of chips but she slapped his hand and re pulled it out without a chip in his hand. "Bitch."

Maya laughed "I'm the bitch? your the one who thinks he is the player but guess what I got you! guess what." As she said that all her friends Riley Farkle and everyone else came up the bleachers and caught the biggest player in their school


End file.
